


The Forest

by Faylinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylinn/pseuds/Faylinn
Summary: Draco needs to run from his past and from his pain. And the only way to run is directly into the forest.





	The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction since my failed attempt at fics in 2009. Please be gentle on reviews, still getting the hang of this. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave comments, I will reply all of them. :)

The room was silent around them and all they could hear was the House's whispers. It’d been three weeks since the trials and Draco wasn’t quite sure why he decided to come to 12 Grimmauld Place all of a sudden.

***

He'd been talking with Blaise and Pansy about Potter. Potter testified on their behalf at the trials, he saved Malfoy and his family from ending up at Azkaban and, somehow, Draco didn’t know how to handle it. Blaise and Pansy said that Draco was finally realizing what it meant to hate Potter all those years. They said Draco had a crush on him. He couldn't listen to them anymore, not after the trials, not after all that his family went through. He couldn't deal with his emotions after hearing his father scream and punch the walls of the Manor, like the house was the one to blame for his stupid actions.

Oh yes, Draco knew his actions were stupid. Dumb. Suicidal. But Draco was used to it, growing up in the Malfoy family makes anyone suicidal. After leaving Blaise's apartment without warning he started running. He ran and ran, trying to run away from his past, his memories, his pain. He probably ran for over an hour through Muggle London. Draco wondered if he could become a Muggle, a fake one, of course. To run away from the Wizarding World, get on one of those flying machines that Muggles have, go somewhere in the world and pretend that nothing exists.

After hours of running from his past he stopped in front of a house he recalled hearing about and knocked on the door.

***

And this is how he’s now staring at Potter's eyes, after all that happened. All that they endured. He's looking into those green eyes like gazing at a field on a mountain where he can just run about and explore and love. he'd never noticed that Potter had such deep and profound eyes. He notices Potter saying something but his brain isn't listening.  
"Sorry, what?" he mumbles.

"What are you doing here, Draco? You're soaked". Potter grabs a towel that was set on a small pile of folded clothes in the living room and starts drying Draco. up to this point, Draco never noticed how careful Potter can be. Could he be different? Had they became friends during their first year, would life be different? Would Draco be saved from torture and his fate? No, he deserved it. Or at least he thinks he did. "Come in, the fireplace is going. Heat yourself up. How did you find this place?" 

Draco looks up. "I don't know" he whispers. "I don't know. I'm sorry, Potter, I'll leave" but before he can put the towel down, Harry grabs his arm "Don't. Don't leave. Please." The last word that escapes Potter's lips couldn't be what Draco has just heard. "Please?" Is Dumbledore's golden boy really asking for Draco Malfoy, the son of a Death-Eater, to stay? To not leave?! Taking into consideration all that's happened up to this point, can it be, somehow, understandable?

***

The night after the trials Draco couldn't bear to stay home. Not within those cold and dead walls reminding him what he did. What he was. So, he went to a Muggle bar downtown London looking to shag someone, he honestly didn't care whom. He just wanted someone to fuck him senseless until he forgot everything, even his name. His bloody name which was, in part, to blame for the entirety of his shitty life. After arriving at the club and absent-mindedly deciding to dance with whatever random blokes had the same idea (since women never really fit his cup of tea, no matter what his father thought of it. Or his Aunt, for that matter. Bella found out about Draco's preferences and gave him a piece of her mind... THAT, Draco never forgot.) He ended up partnering with this tall, dark haired green-eyed man. Draco was too intoxicated to even notice who it was and only when both of them were in the dark alley behind the club did Draco realize that he was making out with Potter. And Potter realized he was making out with Malfoy. 

It was a shock, no doubt. But that didn't stop either of them. Malfoy wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in his blood or the hard-on in his pants but he couldn't be stopped. So, they went at it. They went at one another like there was no tomorrow, like the world was ending. And it was amazing, they completed each other so perfectly, like they were made for one another.

They got together every night ever since, always at the same club. But never during the day, never outside those walls. Draco made sure of that. He didn't want to face Mr.-Perfect during daylight and, even less, while sober. He didn't need pity. He didn't need those green eyes staring back at him. But, right now, in the middle of the Black House all he wanted was those green eyes. That deep forest looking at him so warmly, so lovingly.

***

Potter gets closer to Draco and puts his forehead next to his. "I want you. I can't live without you. Not now. Not after this." he holds Draco's hand. "I want you. Every piece of you. No matter how broken you are, you know why?" Potter looked up. "Because I am too. I'm broken Draco... And so far,... you're the only thing that keeps me together". Draco closes his eyes. he can't. He mustn't. Who would want him? A Malfoy. A former Death Eater, with that bloody mark that he'd tried to scrub so hard but never left his arm. He knows that Potter can’t be thinking clearly. He just can't.

"You can't. You can't want me. Who would?" Draco says while staring into Potter's eyes. "Who would want me?" He pulled his sleeve up and raised his voice "Why would you? I was your enemy. I belonged with the army of the man that wanted to kill you. That killed your parents. That killed your friends. Why? Why would anyone want me Harry?".  
“He did it. They did it. You didn't, I know you didn't. You think I don't know that? You think I never noticed it at Hogwarts? How miserable you were? I was up in the Astronomy Tower Draco, I saw everything. It wasn't your fault. And I don't care how broken you are, we can fix it. Together." harry lowers his voice. he doesn't even notice he had been screaming up to now. "You're going to tell me that you don't feel..."

"Complete". Draco finishes in a voice soft as a whisper.  
"Complete". Harry repeats. "You do. You know you do. So let's just stop this nonsense. I want you Draco Malfoy. All of you. Scars included." Harry holds Draco's arms and looks into those eyes, pools of grey. "The question is... Do you want me? … Us?"

Draco's mind is abuzz. Does he? Does he want this? He knows he does. He has no doubts about that. But should he? Does he even deserve to be happy? After all that happened. After being used, being abused, being a pawn in his father's game. Does he deserve to let go of his past and be happy? He looks into Potter's eyes and he reaches the same conclusion that Blaise and Pansy had told him at the beginning of that day. He can't let his heart become concrete when all he wants is the warmth of the forest. So, without even thinking about it, Draco kisses him. He doesn’t care, not anymore. He is going to be happy. Fuck his father, fuck his family, fuck his name and, above all, fuck his past. He's better than them and he knows it. Potter knows it. It won't be easy. Not with his family, not with father, and even Potters’ friends won't accept it, but right now? Right now Draco just wants to get lost in the forest and feel right at home. They'll deal with it when it comes calling. He knows they can do it. Hell, he survived his Father's orders and tortures and Harry survived confronting the Dark Lo-... Voldermort. He survived. Whatever may come can't be worse than that. So now they'll just lose themselves in their own for a while.  
Harry apparates them both to the Master bedroom.

***

“We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.” - Albus Dumbledore


End file.
